Transmissions can be used to vary the ratio of rotation of an input shaft to an output shaft. This variation of input rotation to output rotation can provide increased performance. The transmission speed ratio of at least some prior transmission can be discrete, for example with fixed gear ratios, which can make switching gears less than desirable. Recently, continuously variable transmissions have been proposed to provide a continuously variable transition speed ratio. The continuously variable transmission speed ratio can have the advantage of providing a smoother and continuous transition from a low speed ratio to a high speed ratio. However, the prior continuously variable transmissions can be more complex than would be ideal.